Just Our Luck
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: Friday the thirteenth, brings unfortunate actions in life of two individuals. Each swelling on his own bout of bad luck. But what if, misfortune is the only way love can shower upon them? A One-Shot LawLu, Fluff, AU


**Just Our Luck**

* * *

_this story is dedicated to my sweet and cute buddy-** (Lionel Orlando and his cute Boyfriend) and (INSANEWORLD21)**_

_There will be alternative narratives with every line break. Once Luffy &amp; Once Law._

* * *

_Cupid married Psyche! Hence Love got complicated. Fortune and her sister Unfortune raised a child called Luck. Every time Love and Luck meet, a twisted story is born._

* * *

Fortune favours the brave. With this motto in his life twenty year old Money D Luffy lived his life. The young man with jet black hair and infectious grin began his day early. As soon as the sun light peaked through his rickety broken window Luffy was up to cheer the day with a grin.

Luffy jumped out of the bed tripping on the wooden floor rushed to the common bathroom the whole building shared. No one woke before him hence with the towel and bucket in hand Luffy entered bathroom with latch less door for his morning bath. It was the only time Luffy felt relaxed, for next one hour no one would disturb him. Luffy dipped himself in the cold water and rested his hand on edge of tub.

* * *

On other side of the spring filled city in a well furnished apartment Doctor Trafalgar D Law twisted in his large bed. He hated to greet the day with a smile. It was his dark circled eyes which greeted the early sunlight entering his gloomy room. The alarm clock yapped and jingled asking the doctor to wake up. Finally the tattooed body woke and walked out of bed and zombied to the kitchen.

If he had to survive the day, he required Caffeine. He thanked god that coffee was still legal. He was addicted to coffee. With coffee mug in his hand the doctor went to his large bathroom and splattered his face with warm water. After the brushing his teeth the doctor took sip of his bitter drink and stepped inside the shower. He hated mornings.

* * *

Luffy woke from his bath when one of the fellow tenants knocked on the door. "Give me few minutes Granny" Luffy called out to the old drunkard woman. "Hehe.. Luffy hurry up, I have to send the girl to school" the old woman yawned. "Yes" Luffy came out with hair dripping big drops of water. "You are always up earliest of all" the old woman smiled. "Morning calls me" Luffy walked towards his room with bucket in his hand.

In next few minutes Luffy wore his dungaree, boots and his strawhat slinging his side bag. Luffy walked out of the rickety grey building and unlocked his bicycle to go to work. With his red cycle Luffy began paddling towards his work. That's when a man stumbled in front of the bicycle and fell on the road stopping Luffy mid way to work.

* * *

Trafalgar Law slid the warm coat over his body and walked towards the elevator. Dragging his tired body to work was a battle. A battle he had every day. Being doctor was his dream but overworking himself came with a price. The price was his lack of social life and lonely heart. As Law entered the elevator a familiar blonde with plastic smile stood there. "I was coming to meet you" the blonde spoke.

"Why are you here?" Law rattled. "To decide about the apartment" the latter mumbled. "You gambled our accounts away. You put money on stock market! You put our apartment up for mortgage! Cavendish what was wrong with you?" Law yelled. "Lovers share everything!" Cavendish smiled. "You were the aspiring model here, you broke up with me saying I lacked creativity. Lovers my foot! I still am paying your bills working my ass off to save the apartment. Its all your mistake" Law pulled Cavendish out of the elevator and pressed the button to basement.

* * *

"Are you alright sir?" Luffy tried picking up the man he hit. "I am not fine, you seasweed" the man yelled. "Brats these days like you seem to just hit off anybody. You have no respect for us" the man wagged his hands. "I am sorry, but I did ring the bell at turning" Luffy bowed. "Will a Sorry fix my leg brat?" the man pointed to the left leg. " Huh. Nothing happened to your leg" Luffy yelled.

"Pay for my doctor's fee" the man pouted. "I will do nothing" Luffy pulled the man and forced him to sit on his carrier. "What are you doing?" the man asked. "The most I can do is treat you a bowl ramen" Luffy began speeding his bicycle. "But I don't want ramen" the man spoke. "That's what I want" Luffy yelled. "Brat"... "Old man"...

* * *

As Law stepped out of the elevator and pulled his vehicle out of the basement. Four loan shark stood in front of his car. "Mr. Trafalgar Law, we know your ex-boyfriend has the debt. But as a guarantee we have to raid your apartment. Law took a deep breath and stepped out of his car. There was a reason he hated mornings, nothing good happened. "Here, my keys. I am waiting" Law handed the man his key. "We are going to take away things that are valuable" the man handed Law the papers to sign.

"So my apartment is also going to be seized off?" Law asked. "I am afraid so" the man gave a sympathetic look. "If I handover the apartment without any fuzz, all debts are cleared right? Is my car mortgaged too?" Law asked. "If you are giving up your apartment right now all debts that you share with Cavendish-san are cleared. You are lucky, your boyfriend forgot about your car" the man gave Law an honest smile. "Please bring me the papers" Law sighed.

* * *

"Here you eat the ramen" Luffy gave the man a bowl and took a bowl himself. "I wanted money" the man grumbled splitting the chopstick. "I know you are not hurt, you are one of those scum's who seek money from others hovering over their fear psyche. Now eat the ramen. I am paying for it" Luffy smiled and slurped down his bowl in one go. "You are being mean" the man began eating. "You are being nasty for the middle aged guy you are" Luffy stood up.

"I work here nearby, in the departmental store. Come there, I will give you discount" Luffy paid money to the shop keeper and waved by to the man. Luffy began his ride and in no time reached the back alley of the departmental store. "Good morning Luffy" one of the fellow workers greeted him. "Good morning" Luffy parked his bicycle and stood at the entrance. "You are late" a tall blonde man yelled at Luffy's ear. "I am late by seven minutes. In general I am earlier than you all" Luffy yelled back at the man with the tag Manger on his Dungaree.

"Dad, kick him out" the manger's skinny son came yawning. "Good morning Meppo, you want me to mince you?" Luffy smiled. "Ah here is the truck" other workers began coming out. The truck with fresh load of vegetables and meat came into vision. Luffy being the strongest helped in pulling down the huge boxes. "I can smell fresh meat" Luffy grinned. "You can smell it every day Luffy" one of the helpers snickered at Luffy's happiness. "I love meat" Luffy shined.

* * *

"Mr. Law, from today you no longer own this apartment. All the debts under your and Mr Cavendish's name are cleared. Here is the box of things which are personal and we can't sell them" the man handed Law four boxes, three bags of clothes and other unsalable things. "Thank you" Law opened his car door and stuffed everything inside his vehicle. All of a sudden he was homeless. "We are sorry but its our work" the man bowed and Law saw his bed, sofa, television, cupboard, bookshelf, computer, refrigerator, washing machine, kitchen appliances being dumped behind the truck and driven away from his vision.

Things held no importance in the doctor's life. But he valued the objects leaving his vision for their emotional attachment. It took him years to create home out of this apartment. He cherished the relation he webbed with the air headed model he dated for years. Everything in that home was part of them. It was time to let it go. Law ran his fingers in his dark hair and chuckled finally he gave up on the past.

"Law" Cavendish approached Law. "Go away" Law opened his car door. "I am sorry" Cavendish bowed. "You are not. You never are. You gave up everything in your sickening habit. You gave up our relationship too. I am tired of you. The papers have arrived which shows our civil partnership is over and from today our relation is over and so are our debts" Law pulled out his wallet and pulled out long notes and handed it to Cavendish. "I know they must have taken your designer attires too. I hate it when you are not pretty. I loved you enough, its time we part" Law patted Cavendish's cheeks and drove off.

* * *

"Here is your pay cheque, from today you don't need to work here" Luffy was handed a piece of paper by manger Morgan three hours later when Luffy was packing his bag to leave for University. "You are kicking me out of the job?" Luffy yelped in shock. "We don't need a free spirited guy like you" Morgan smiled. "You are kicking me out because Mepo complained about me" Luffy grinned. "Oye Mepooo how long are you going to hide under daddy's apron?" Luffy yelled in half mockery and half angry voice.

"Dad kick him out of here" Helmeppo yelled from the staircase. "Your father can't kick me out. I am leaving" Luffy slung over his bag and began walking towards the exit of the store only to turn back and grin at father son duo. "What is it you want now?" Helmeppo shivered at Luffy's not so innocent smile. "Nothing" Luffy walked few steps back and looked at the food counter. Finally concluding to a decision Luffy picked up the big blue basket of instant rice balls. "What are you doing?" Morgan hissed. "I am going away at cheaper cost right? My bonus would have caused you more damage" Luffy walked out of the store.

* * *

Law entered the hospital too earn curious look from his fellow doctor friends. "You look sick and tired" a huge guy with soft voice spoke. "Since morning, I have had enough troubles Bepo" Law smiled. "You are late by three hours you know" Bepo spoke. "I know" Law walked towards the ward where all operated patients were in. Picking up the report Law walked towards the young woman now in deep sleep. "Bepo, can you watch over my laptop and music system until I find a place to put bed in?" Law took the woman's hand to check the pulse rate. "They took away everything?" Bepo asked. "No they were kind enough to leave few things behind.

"Law, we need to talk, a woman with green dress and lab coat walked inside the ward. "Look I know I was late by three hours. But I was delayed Monet" Law grumbled. "I don't know if you were delayed or not. You have patients to cure. There is no place for excuse" Monet pushed glasses up her nose. "For Fuck's sake! I have lost all my belonging to Loan Sharks! My apartment is gone, my valuable collection of Katana is gone! All I have is my car and few things not worthy to repay the fucking loan left behind by my ex-boyfriend" Law yelled at Monet. "Don't look at me! You are late by an hour everyday! Just because Ceaser madly loves you, none here say anything to you" Law finally took a deep breath. "I think General Clinic is calling you" Monet walked out of the door fuming. "Shit" Law whispered.

* * *

Luffy found his bicycle leaked out and his cycle carrier overloaded with instant riceballs. Luffy pushed his ride all the way to University with a smug look. He had no part time job! No job meant no money, no money meant no way to pay rent and no food to eat. No food meant death! "I will DIE!" Luffy suddenly yelled when a smack landed on his head. "Ouch!" Luffy pouted to look up to his curly haired friend. "Usopp it hurts" Luffy pouted. "You were screaming I will die!" Usopp giggled. "I got kicked out of my job" Luffy pulled his strawhat to hide his eyes. "What did you do?" Usopp hissed. "I stopped Meppo from bothering the girl workers two days ago and he complained against me to his old-geezer and look he punctured my tires too" Luffy pouted.

"Do I want to know about the riceballs in your basket?" Usopp asked. "No" Luffy shook his head. "Oh by the way I forgot to inform you. Our classes for the day have been cancelled" Usopp gave a weak smile. "Why did you not tell me before?" Luffy lamented. "I forgot" the long nosed guy shut his eyes. "God nothing is going right today! I bump into a money churning man, I reach work late, I get kicked out, my bicycle gets leaked and now I have no classes! It's frustrating" Luffy pulled his hair. "Luffy calm down, I have extra parts we can fix the cycle. You want some ice cream?" Usopp asked. "I have no money to spend on luxury" Luffy grumbled. "Its my treat" Usopp pulled Luffy by the collar. "Yosh thank you" Luffy grinned.

* * *

"I have loose motions and I think its because I quit smoking" the old man informed Law of his problem in the general clinic. "You have loose motions because your chewing gum is unhealthy. You don't have to know the ingredients in it. Change to the gum I prescribe" Law wrote the prescription to the old man. "Really? Are you sure?" the old man asked. "I am the doctor here" Law hated patients who doubted their doctors with no reason. "Okay Mr. Law" the old man clutched to the prescription and walked out. Nothing was going right for the doctor today and he wondered why. "For once I want a calm day where I can hit the sack and worry about nothing" Law mumbled.

"Coffee?" Bepo walked in. "Please... How long have I been slaving?" Law asked. "Its just afternoon" Bepo patted Law. "I hate to say this, but my fortune doesn't love me toady" Law gave an ironical smile. "Yeah right! People die everyday because they don't have food, some die because they don't have medicine to treat themselves, some die without money, some get killed, some are beaten up etc etc.. Poor Law just lost his apartment and fortune doesn't love him. Get your ass up. Work and get over your depression" Bepo yelled. "Wow I needed that" Law spoke. "Your welcome. I spoke with Monet, by evening you can be done with work" Bepo waved bye. Law reclined on his chair and pressed the bell to let next patient enter.

* * *

"Thank you for the Coffee and lunch as well" Luffy grinned. "What about bicycle Luffy?" Usopp ruffled Luffy's hair. "Tee hee. I owe you for the bicycle" Luffy poked his tongue out. "You seriously are a child" Usopp laughed harder. "You are a liar" Luffy made face now. "You boy pay me money" the man from morning caught Luffy's hand. "You are alive so I don't need to pay" Luffy jerked his hand off. "Luffy who is this weird guy with toothbrush mustache?" Usopp sneaked the words in Luffy's ears. "He is the geezer from morning" Luffy said softly "I am Brief" the small man bowed. "Brief like underwear?" Luffy started laughing and Usopp began rolling on the floor.

"Luffy come with me" Usopp pulled Luffy little away from the man. "You know today is Friday and its 13th day of the month today?" Usopp asked. "So what?" Luffy asked. "Its an unlucky day. All this is happening because you are cursed for the day!" Usopp spoke. "GYAAAAAAAA" Luffy yelled. "Shut up Luffy" Usopp smacked his head. "How do I get it over?" Luffy asked. "It will get over once clock struck's midnight" Usopp informed. "Before that I need to put Mr Mustache in hospital! He is cursed too" with that Luffy again forced Brief on his carrier and rode off to the hospital. "Be careful Luffy" Usopp waved bye.

* * *

Trafalgar Law looked up with heavy eyes when his door flunk open and his mouth which was about to complain about manners found words evaporate. A smiling face yet a pair of worried eyes stood at his door with strawhat. Law lost his gravity and stood up to look fully at the guy. A short boy with a blue basket filled with riceballs and a short man with weird mustache burst open in his chamber. "Doctor save this man! He is cursed by Friday the 13th. He is demanding money since morning" the boy bowed. "What? Who are you?" Law stood up in confusion. "This is Mr. Mustache and I am Monkey D Luffy" Luffy bowed. "I am Brief" Brief yelled. "As for Underpants?" Law chuckled. "In morning he decided to fall under my bicycle and now he is demanding money for check up. Please look after him" Luffy said with serious voice

"Please come here" Law directed Brief towards the bed. Brief walked towards the bed without a noise. "Where did you hit yourself?" Law asked taking a medical hammer. "On my left feet" Brief spoke. "Here?" Law slightly stuck the bone on the toe. "Yes" Brief nodded. "And here?" Law asked poking the ankle. "Yes here as well" Brief agreed. Law turned around facing Luffy. "Mr. Monkey D, you don't have to pay him anything he is fine. Nothing is broken, the pain he felt will vanish by night" Law smiled. "Really?" Luffy jumped.

"Doctor you are not taking proper care of me" Brief yelled. "Who do you think I am? I am a doctor and you doubt me? I know thirty six ways to kill you and it will appear as natural death..." before Law could threaten more Luffy was pulling Law out of his chamber. "Where are you taking me?" Law asked. "Its the curse! You will be affected too" Luffy pressed the elevator button and pushed Law and himself in it as soon as the door parted.

"Huh? What curse?" Law asked. "I told you Friday the 13th thing" Luffy panted as he sat on the elevator floor. "You know what I am already under the curse" Law sat near Luffy when the elevator stopped three minutes later making the inside dark. "Shit! Don't tell me a power cut!" Law hissed. "Sorry I am cursed too" Luffy almost dropped his basket of riceball which Law held for him. "You know, I lost my job in morning, someone punctured my bicycle, the old man constantly pestered me for money, now I have no money to pay rent or buy food for next month" Luffy rested his head on Law's shoulder unconsciously.

"I too had a shitty day, my ex-boyfriend showed up, the loan shark took away everything I owed. I have no apartment to go back too. I fought with my boss's girlfriend. I tolerated the doubtful people in general clinic. Then you burst in with your cute face and now here I am stuck in elevator. Its all curse but I don't feel shitty anymore since my fellow curse companion is so cute. I am not flirting, I mean no.. yeah.. I am gay and single and you took me by surprise. I know we just met but as soon as I saw you a bolt hit my heart" Law pulled his knees to his chest in embarrassment and took Luffy's palm in his own without realising it. "It's dark and I love both woman and man, you are handsome" Luffy interlaced his fingers with Law's. Law gripped the thin hand with all the care he could accumulate in the moment when his heart was fluttering. "Are you afraid of darkness?" Law asked. "No, I am just a morning person and I prefer sunshine" Luffy grinned.

"I smell riceballs" Law smiled. "Are you hungry?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, I yet have to eat my breakfast, lunch and supper" Law mumbled. "They are instant balls, we cant eat without putting them in boiling water. But I have a candy bar wanna share. We can eat the riceball in my room" Luffy mumbled handing the bar. "Thank you, but can I come to your room?" Law looked surprised. "Yes, you have no bed and no food. Two negatives make a positive right? That way we can break the curse. In fairy tale kisses break curses too" Luffy smiled. "Were we actually cursed? Or was it destiny?" Law broke the bar in half.

"That's too deep to think, you can eat the whole bar" Luffy squeezed Law's empty hand. "By the way can you accommodate my cycle in your car?" Luffy asked. "Well its technically not a car. Its more like a pick up truck but happens to be a four-seater" Law slowly snaked his free arm around Luffy's waist and stuffing the bar in his mouth. Luffy melted in the comfort. "When will they realise we are stuck here?" Luffy asked. "Soon" Law answered. "Thanks Doctor" Luffy nestled more into Law's embrace.

"By the way, I am Trafalgar D Law, nice to meet you" Law cupped Luffy's face and planted a small kiss on his lips. "Nice to meet you Traffy, I hope the curse is broken" Luffy returned the kiss. Law could live with Traffy was his last thought before he dozed off with drooling Luffy on his lap.

* * *

Two hours later when the elevator opened, Bepo couldn't help but smile at the vision in front of him. Law sat the corner of steel elevator and a young boy was puddled on his lap while a basket of riceballs rested beside them. Bepo found the scene too domestic to be disturbed. After mental debate Bepo decided to wake the dark haired guys to reality. Yet in sleep both looked in absolute nostalgia. Bepo spoke softly.

"Law its time to wake up..."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own ONE PIECE

Brief- is actually a nice guy from sixth or seventh One Piece Movie

I have no Idea if Riceballs are found like instant noddles.

The idea of this story came from Lionel Orlando and his Boyfriend. So I hope both of you enjoyed it.

Reviews make me happy.

Stay Tuned for chapter 19 for My Little Husband.


End file.
